


First Step.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman Comics, Dick Grayson - Fandom, Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Nightwing Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493





	First Step.

You lift the window as silently as you can and sneak in, the heels of your boots clicking on the wooden floor a tad too hard, the vodka bottle in your hand knocking against the crystal brings a shirtless Dick out of his room, you turn around and can’t help but bite your lip as your eyes go over his shoulders, chest and abs. He crosses his arms and you can see the bruises on his biceps and chest, Dick clears his throat and you snap out of it.

“What are you doing here at 5:30 am?” He asks.

“Well… I knew you’d get home at this time, give or take… So I waited in the rooftop in front for you to come home” You say and sit haphazardly on the couch, your dress riding scandalously up your thighs, you feel his eyes following the hem of your dress and look at his face when he shoves his hands on his pockets.

“That doesn’t answer my question” He says and raises an eyebrow.

You lick your lips again “Uhmmm… I just thought that if you were not going to take the first step, might as well do it myself, Richard”

He smirks, tilts his head and looks at the bottle of Grey Goose in your hand “When did you stop counting your vodka shots?”

“Fifteen, I guess” You say “But that’s not the point” You add and place the bottle on the coffee table, get up and walk to him, wrapping your arms around his neck “Dick…” You say and trail off, ghosting your lips over his. Dick licks his lips and, for a moment, seems like he’s gonna give into you, but then he wraps his hands around your wrists and pries them away from around his neck, holding them at your sides.

“Not that I don’t want to, because I really do… But you’re a tad too drunk for this right now” He explains and brings your hands to his lips, kissing your palms and making a shiver run through your body “So… What we’re going to do is get you a shower and good sleep” You pout and he chuckles “Follow me” He says and starts walking towards his room, following into the small bathroom “I’ll help you out of those clothes” He helps you take your coat off and then guides you to sit on the toilet lid, pulling your over the knee boots off, your socks following soon after, he gets up and starts the hot water, then offers you a hand and pulls you up, grabs the hem of your dress, his fingers touching your skin softly, tugging it over your head, his knuckles dragging over your exposed skin, goosebumps breaking on it, you sigh shakily and see the smallest of smirks on his lips “I’ll leave you to it, then” He smiles “Get in the shower, I’ll bring you something to wear for bed”

You sigh and watch as Dick turns around, take your underwear off, step into the shower, a groan slipping from your lips as the water hits you. You look around and decide on using Dick’s body wash. He steps into the bathroom again.

“The clothes are on top of the toilet and the towel is on the hanger” He says and exists the small bathroom.

You finish your shower, put your panties back on, forgoing the bra and pull the sweatshirt on, it reaches the tops of your thighs… There are shorts, too. But if he won’t fuck you now, then he’s got to suffer a little. You step out of the bathroom and clear your throat “Dick?”

He turns around and his eyes go over you slowly.

“I… Thank you” You say softly.

Dick smiles and pats the bed “You sleep on the bed… I’ll take the sofá”

You frown “The bed’s big enough for the two of us. I’d feel terrible”

He chuckles and shakes his head “Far be from me making you feel terrible”

You lay on the bed and look at him “I’ll behave” You say and Dick laughs again, then lays down beside you.

“Get some rest, sweetheart”

You open your eyes slowly and roll around on the bed, colliding with a hard, muscular body, you look and see Dick’s face and gasp, covering your mouth with your hand.

Dick opens his eyes and looks up at you “Hey… What time is it?” He asks, starts looking for his phone in the bedside table and his voice shoots straight to your pussy, sends a shiver down your back “Three pm… We can still sleep a little more”

“Richard… Did we…?” He doesn’t let you finish when he’s already shaking his head.

“No” He says and chuckles as you relax and fall on the bed “I mean… Not that you didn’t want to and that I didn’t consider, but you were drunk” He smiles at you “You’re very agile when you’re drunk. You came in through the window and I only realized because you were wearing those boots and you knocked the vodka bottle on the crystal”

You groan and cover your face with your hands “So I broke into your apartment and sexually harassed you”

“You broke into my apartment which you’ve done plenty of other times. But, we’ve been circling around each other long enough” He says with a smirk.

“How did I… End up in on of your hoodies?”

“I helped you out of your clothes and you took a shower” Dick puts his hands behind his back and smirks “Your underwear is nice”

“RICHARD!” You squeal and he laughs.

“It is… You look nice in it” You’re sure you could kiss him, but he smirks and rolls off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. You look up at the ceiling and sigh, shaking your head.

You mentally scold your drunk self. Flirting with Dick is fun and is easy… Everyone flirts with Dick. And he flirts back sometimes. That doesn’t mean you have to break into his apartment and throw yourself at him. He comes out and gives you a look “You know… I can hear the wheels turning on that pretty head of yours, stop over thinking it” He says and smiles “I’ll see what I find in the kitchen” He leaves and you watch him, your eyes running down his backs, how low his sweatpants hang on his hips, you bite your lip and get up, following him, your eyes glued to his ass.

You walk into the kitchen and sit at the table “So… What did you find?”

Dick turns around “Nothing… I haven’t had the time to go grocery shopping”

You laugh and bite your lip “Then what? Chinese? Pizza?”

“There’s a chinese place few blocks away. Is good” He looks at the clock on the wall and adds “I figure they’d be here in about 30 minutes”

“Sounds good to me”

Dick goes back to the bedroom and places the call, then comes back and sits down in front of you, leans in and wraps his hands around the legs of your chair, pulling it forward, towards the one his sitting in “I think this is a good moment to take the first step. Is this ok?”

You nod and lean in “You’re asking the girl that broke into your apartment last night if this is ok?”

“Gotta make sure” Dick says and looks at your lips, then places a hand on the back of your neck and kisses your lips, is soft at first, just the featherlight pressure of his, slightly chapped, lips on yours. You wrap your arms around his neck and Dick grabs your waist, lifting you from the chair and pulling you onto his lap, straddling it, wraps his strong arms around you, deepening the kiss. He bites on your lower lip, tugging on it softly, coaxes your mouth open and his tongue comes out to play with yours. Is still slow, but his hands are firm as they travel down from your waist to your hips, push the hoodie up and over your hips and his hands finally touch your skin. His fingers play with the elastic of your panties, and you move your hips against him, grinding your clothed mound against the steadily growing bulge on his sweatpants.

You move your hands up into his hair and tug, not to hard, just gauge his reaction, and is like flipping a switch. He drops his hands from your hips to your ass, grips two handfuls and squeezes. The undignified squeak that comes out of you makes him chuckle and so Dick does it again, this time harder and grinding you against him, you can feel the outline of his hard cock and you dive for his lips again, trapping his lower one and biting hard on it, he hisses and pulls away, swats your ass and smirks “Play nice, baby”

Dick grinds your hips again and starts to set a pace to your movements, you enjoy the subtle way he takes control of the situation, it doesn’t feel forced, he knows when to grip hard and when to let go… And his voice, is low and raspy, the small grunts he lets out have goosebumps breaking out on your skin. You look into his eyes and there’s only a small ring of blue to them, his pupils dilated and wild.

You moan into his lips and cling to his shoulders “Fuck” You mutter, Dick drags his lips from your jaw to your ear, his hand moves and finds it way between your legs, he groans at the wetness he finds there.

“What is it, gorgeous?” He rasps with his blue eyes fixed on your face as his middle finger presses against your clit “I can feel you soaking through your panties” His voice is deeper and lower now, as you start to to grind against his hand, his other one moves under the sweater and cups your breast, flicking your nipple and then pinching it “Thatta girl, you gonna cum for me like this?” He whispers with his eyes casted down and fixed on your undulating hips. You nod and grip his shoulders tighter.

“D-Dick…” You gasp his name as he flicks your clit and your nipple at the same time, your mouth falling open as the tension releases, you wrap your arms around his neck for support and bury your face on his neck, your hips still grinding against his hand, your breathing is short and shallow as you moan. Vaguely you realize how tense you’ve been since that morning, the tension just swirling under the surface.

Dick stands and you squeal at the sudden movement, wrapping your arms and legs around his his body, he places you on top of table and you look at him pulling him into a kiss, your teeth drag over his lower lip and your hand goes inside his sweatpants, there’s no underwear to be found, you look at him and raise an eyebrow as your hand wraps around his cock, you get rewarded with a hiss as you start to pump him slowly, your eyes fixed on his. You kiss him again and Dick takes your wrist in his hand, pulling it away from his cock, he raises an eyebrow and you nod “Please” You say softly.

“Ready?” He asks and pulls your panties to the side, teasing you with his tip, dragging it from your clit down to your entrance and back up “I’ve thought about this so many times” He confesses.

You look at him, gasping when he bumps his tip over your clit again, then starts pushing inside you slowly, you feel your walls stretching around him and accommodating him, his girth has you clinging to him, your nails digging on his sides.

You tighten your legs around his hips to stop him from moving, getting a feel of the delicious stretch Dick’s cock is causing, you kiss him again, hungry and wild, letting him guide you down until your back is resting on the table. Dick gives an experimental thrust, making the legs of the table squeak against the floor, you moan and your still sensitive walls flutter around him, squeezing his cock tighter. Dick growls in your ear and bites your neck, starts thrusting at a rapid pace, links his fingers through yours and pins your hands over your head, leaving you completely at his mercy. Your back arches into him, and he grinds against you, his brows are furrowed in a focused expression, your lips hang open and Dick leans down to bite your lips again as he keeps his thrusts at a a fast steady pace, you cry out when he angles his hips just right and his tip drags against your g-spot “Oh… Please don’t stop!” You groan and dig your heels on Dick’s lower back.

“So fucking… Tight” He says and lets go of one of your hands, drags his own down your neck and cups your jaw “Stay” He says and you’re not sure what he means at the moment, so you just nod, looking to keep him going, his hand makes his way down your middle and ends up where your bodies are joined. Dick’s dexterous fingers start circling your clit, making your back arch even more.

“Dick!” You squeal and you feel the heat of your orgasm spreading through your whole body “Fuuuuuck!” Your walls clamp around him and your heels dig on his back an ass, your legs shake and your eyes close. Dick kisses you again and pulls out, cumming right on your stomach, you lift your head and admire his thick cock as it twitches, wrapping an arm around it and pumping several times, you let go of him and Dick pecks your lips again.

“So… How was that for a first step?” He asks breathlessly.

You giggle and shake your head “I have to say… You’ve got great technique”

There’s a knock on the door and you look at him “I’ll get it” He says and then takes your hand “I mean it… Stay, we can take the night off”


End file.
